ShikaIno Multi One Shot
by AlexaSinead
Summary: A series of one shot of ShikaIno
1. Hidden

**Hey everyone… this little fic… if you might call it that is some random cute scene that I come up with that don't go with any story that I'm doing . Since I write them down, I decide to post it so all of you can read it.**

I made my way to the library, trying to restore my thoughts with the latest book I bought. Shikamaru and I had gotten in to a huge fight this morning.

The fight had been about our secret relationship. I always thought I would be the one who fought with him about making out relationship public, but it was me who wanted to keep it a secret. Mikael was one of the most wanted in our school and I was afraid that I would be hurt by some psycho chick.

I have known Shikamaru about three months for he was new in school when I came back from Christmas vacation. After a month and two weeks, we became official. "Well, well look who we have here" I heard a male voice said from behind me followed by male laugher. I knew exactly who it was. His name was Sai with his three friends Joshimaru, Leo and Iso. Sai was a very usual title in mine and Shikamaru fight. Sai is a guy who is constantly stalking me, ever since I met him. He was also one of the most wanted guys and Shikamaru thought that I had some interest in him, of course that was not true. I like Shikamaru very much and I didn't want to be with someone who had been inside every girl in this school.

I started to walked faster, trying not to cause something Shikamaru would think I did wrong, I did not want to have another fight on top of another fight. "Hey! Where are you going?" He asked as he grab my arm and pulled me towards him, with our faces very close.

"Sai leave me alone" I warned.

"Oh come, there is no need to pretend. The year is almost over… lets have a kiss, we both want it" He said with a playful smirk.

"No. Let me go" I said as I struggle to set myself free but his grip became harder. All of the sudden I felt someone standing right behind me, and then the same of strong men perfume hit my nose.

"She said let her go" The person said in a husky voice, clearing the aroma with a hint of mint.

"What's it to ya Nara" Sai said as he glared at the person in front of me. As soon as Sai said Shikamaru last name my heart skip a beat and suddenly I felt a little faint.

"Just let her go" Shikamaru said with no hint of joke in his voice.

"Fine" Sai said as he pushed me away in to Shikamaru's arms and walked back to his friends. I turn around and stared at Shikamaru who was looking away from my gaze.

"Thanks" I said with a smile but he didn't even look at me. "Are you still mad with me?" I asked and yet he said nothing. I sigh and glared at him. "Well thanks anyways… bye" I said and stomp away. When I got to library I sat in the last table at the end of the room and open my book to read. I had only gotten to the second page when I felt someone sitting right in front of me. I lifted my eyes from the book and notice that it had been Shikamaru who was sitting there. "If you're still not talking, I suggest you leave" I said as I lower my gaze to my book.

"Were gonna let him kiss you?" He asked.

"No, I don't know if you notice but I was trying to get away" I said.

"I didn't see that" He said as he rested his back in the back of the seat and crossed his arms still looking at me.

"Oh that right! I forgot how you saw me putting my arms around his neck begging for him to kiss me" I said sarcastically as I closed my book and glared at him.

"Ino don't fuck with that" He said.

"Whatever Shikamaru, I'm so tired of hallucinations" I said as I got up and stomp once out of the library while Shikamaru walked beside me.

"If it is my imagination why can't together in public?" He asked.

"Why are you so obsessed with that?" I asked.

"Because I don't like Sai have a reason to kiss you" He said as he grabs my arm and pulled me in to his arms.

"Fine! If it means that much to you then we won't hide it anymore" I said with a glare.

"Good" he said.

"Geez do you always have to be such a jerk" I said as I pushed him away. I was about to walk away again when Shikamaru pulled me back making our face close.

"I'm not finish" He said and crashed his lips with mine. All the anger melted away in a second, for the kiss made me forget everything around me.

"Well, well all that drama so Nara could kiss her, what a waste" Sai's voice was heard beside us. All of the sudden I felt someone grab my arm and pulled me away from Shikamaru, we were both surprise. "Share a little bit Nara, we're all bro's here" Sai said. He was about to kiss me when Shikamaru pushed him against the wall.

"Touch her again and I will kill you" He said. "She is mine and I don't want you or your stinking lips touching her" He added and pushed him away. Shikamaru grab my hand and we both walked away without another word.

"That made me feel so much better" Shikamarusaid as a grin return to his lips making me rolled my eyes. There was nothing I could help when I was with this guy.


	2. Best Friend

Best Friend

In a small town called Konoha, two young teenagers were best friends. One of them was a male and the other one a girl. The girl's name was Ino Yamanaka. She was 17 years old, she had long blond hair, and blue eyes. The guy's name was Shikamaru Nara. He was 18 years old, he had long brown hair tied up in a pony tail like she did, and brown eyes. Even though Shikamaru was a year older than Ino, they had been friends since they were little. Both were from very rich families so they both knew what it was like to have busy parents.

Shikamaru had picked up Ino for school. Ino's parents didn't let her drive so Shikamaru picked her up every morning but he didn't mind.

"This is stupid. I'm 17 years old! I'm not a baby," Ino said as she frowned.

Shikamaru chuckled but otherwise he stayed silent.

"Why are you so quiet?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru slightly looked to his side where Ino was and smiled.

"No reason," he said.

He looked back at the road.

"You're killing me!!" Ino yelled, making him laugh.

"You sure are talkative today," Shikamaru said, smirking.

Ino rolled her eyes and looked out the window. She didn't know why she was best friends with this guy. He was lazy, selfish, and sometimes, he was a jerk but she loved him. Not like a brother like she wanted to, but like a man. That's right: Ino Yamanaka was in love with her best friend and she knew he didn't like her at all. Shikamaru was one of the hottest guys in their school. There was no way he liked plain, old her. (A/N: I know it's suppost to be the other way... but I like making some changes... it makes them special)

They had finally gotten to their school. Ino took her backpack and walked to class with Shikamaru. They both sat next to each other in their first class while one of the cheerleaders sat on the other side of Shikamaru and started to flirt with him. Ino rolled her eyes and looked away. She hated when girls hit on him. All of the sudden, a girl with long black and blue hair sat beside Ino.

Her name was Nurico Nara. She was Shikamaru's cousin and Ino's other best friend.

"Hey girl!" Nurico greeted as she smiled at Ino.

"Hey," she said, faking a smile.

Nurico raised an eyebrow and looked behind, Ino noticing why she was acting that way.

"Oh boy," Nurico sighed.

"I know. It's not even 8 and they're already all over him," Ino said, rolling her eyes.

Nurico laughed, quietly, to herself. She found it really funny that her cousin and her best friend were in love with each other and didn't do anything about it.

"What's so funny?" Ino asked.

"Oh nothing," Nurico said, still smiling.

"Okay..." Ino said, confused.

At that moment, the teacher came in and started the class.

OoOoOoOoO

Ino was about to fall asleep when the last bell rang, making her jump in her seat.

"Stupid bell," Ino murmured to herself as she picked up her stuff.

She walked to her locker, hugging her books, closely, to her chest.

"Hey," Shikamaru whispered, making her shiver as his hot breath hit her neck.

"Shika you idiot! You scared me!" Ino exclaimed, glaring at him.

"Sorry. Anyway...So...there's this party tonight. Are you going?" Shikamaru asked as they walked back to Shikamaru's car.

"You know I don't like parties," Ino said, rolling her eyes.

"Come on Ino. It would be fun," Shikamaru pleaded.

"You know what happened last time. It's not a great idea," Ino said as she got into Shikamaru's car.

"Please?" Shikamaru asked, putting his puppy eyes on.

Ino glared at him and then flicked his forehead.

"No," she said.

"Geez! Fine, fine," he said and drove Ino to her house.

When they got to Ino's house, they both got out of the car and went directly to her room.

"I am so tired!" Ino said, throwing herself onto the bed.

Shikamaru chuckled and slowly laid himself next to her. Shikamaru slightly looked at her from the corner of the eyes and smirked and before she knew he was on top of her poking her belly,

"Shikamaru, what the hell are you doing!!! Get off!" Ino yelled, pushing him off the bed.

"You didn't need to push me," Shikamaru said, glaring at her.

"Well, who the hell told you you could jump on me?" Ino yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" Shikamaru growled.

"Don't you yell at me! You asshole!" Ino said as she looked away, pissed.

Shikamaru sighed, loudly, and hugged her from behind.

"I'm sorry," Shikamaru said.

"I'm sorry too. I don't like when we fight," Ino said, hugging him back.

Shikamaru smiled as he secretly smelled her hair. He loved the way she was with him. They might fight all the time but man that woman kept him right on his feet.

"Let's watch a movie," Shikamaru suggested.

"Aren't you going to that party?" Ino asked.

"Oh damn it! Right. Well...I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Shikamaru said as he jumped off of Ino's bed.

"Okay. Please call me when you get home after the party," Ino said as they both made their way to the front the house.

"I will. Well, see ya," Shikamaru said.

He walked to his car and drove away.

OoOoOoOoOoO

That night, Ino decided to see a movie while she waited for Shikamaru to call her. All of the sudden, her phone rang.

"Hello?" Ino asked.

"Ino, its me, Nurico. Can you come and look for my cousin? He got drunk and I don't think he can drive," Nurico said.

"Ugh! I knew something was going to happen. I'm on my way," Ino said and hang up.

Ino jumped off her bed and walked to her closet. She got out a pair of jeans, a white shirt, and black jacket. She jumped down her balcony like she did every time she went to Shikamaru's house.

"Stupid Shika! Getting drunk and making me walk to get him," Ino murmured to herself as she made her way to the party.

The girl's house (Where the party was held at) wasn't very far.

"Now where can he be?" Ino asked herself as she got to the house.

There was a lot of drunken people around and Ino did her best to stay away from any drunken, horny guys. It didn't take long to find Shikamaru, but what she saw made her heart ache. Shikamaru was in a corner of a room, making out with the same girl from the first class that morning. Her eyes started to water as she stared at the two teenagers, kissing hungrily.

She was about to turn around and leave but she couldn't leave Shikamaru alone. She went directly to the two teens and pushed the girl away from him.

"Sorry, but I came to take you home," Ino said as she grabbed Shikamaru's hand and started to pull him away.

"Hey Ino!!! Woooo this party is so great!!! Let's dance," Shikamaru said drunkenly.

"No. Come on Shikamaru. I'm taking you home," Ino said in a quiet, sad voice.

She kept pulling him until they got to his car.

"Where are your keys?" Ino asked, turning around to face him.

"Uh... in my pocket," he said while grinning.

He took out the keys from his pocket and smiled.

"I'll drive!!" he yelled and started to dance around.

"Shikamaru GIVE ME THE FUCKING KEYS AND GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!" Ino yelled, making him stop.

Shikamaru stared at Ino for a while and gave her the keys. Shikamaru got in the back seat while Ino went into the front seat and drove back to her house.

OoOoOoOoO

"Do you think you can climb?" Ino asked as they both stood next to the tree that was beside Ino's bedroom.

"I think," Shikamaru said, getting normal again.

Ino nodded and started climbing the tree. When they both stepped in Ino's bedroom, she helped him walk quietly to her bed and lay him down.

"Are you ok?" Ino asked, sitting next to him.

"Yeah... I'm better. Sorry about tonight," Shikamaru said as he looked down.

"Don't worry," Ino said.

Silence filled the room as they both didn't know what to say.

"I really did it this time. She's never going to like me again," Shikamaru said.

Ino stared at him in confusion.

"What?" Ino asked.

"The girl I like. She saw me kissing Kin. She's going to hate me. If I had the smallest chance with her its gone now," Shikamaru said.

This hurt Ino even more. So he liked someone that wasn't her. There was no point. There never was.

"I don't think so. If she likes you, she'll understand. You were drunk after all," Ino said.

"You think so?" Shikamaru asked, looking at her, staring her in the eyes.

"Yes... I'm sure," Ino said as she faked a smile. "Go wash up. You're making me sick," Ino said as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Alright," Shikamaru said and jumped off of the bed.

Ino watched him make his way to the bathroom. She was trying so hard no to break right in front of him so as soon as he closed himself in the bathroom, she started to cry.

It hurt her so much. Even if she always knew he didn't like her, it still hurt.

"Ino?" Shikamaru said from behind.

Ino quickly turned around to find Shikamaru staring at her. She looked away and brush away her tears as quickly as she could.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked as she tried to cover her voice.

"Why are you crying?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino stayed in silence as she thought of an excuse. All of the sudden, she felt someone sitting in front of her. She looked up to find Shikamaru, waiting for her to answer his question.

"It's nothing really," Ino said as she gave him a fake smile.

"Don't you give me a fake smile and tell me it's nothing. I know you. Tell me what's wrong," Shikamaru said.

"It's nothing ok!" Ino yelled.

Shikamaru stared at her for a few minutes before he smirked.

"Ino... how do you really feel about me?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino looked at him in surprise and then looked away.

"Like my best friend," Ino said.

"Really? You know I was kind of hoping you could tell me the truth," Shikamaru said.

"What truth? That is the truth," Ino said.

"No it isn't. You know you can stop lying. I know you love me," Shikamaru said.

Ino stared at him once again, then glared at him.

"Where the hell did you get that?" she asked angrily.

"Because I know you. I know you too well. What hurts me is that you don't know me enough to know that I love you too." Shikamaru said with a smile.

Ino was shocked but then she glared at him again.

"That's not funny!!! You don't say that to people! That's just mean!" Ino yelled.

"What?! I'm telling the truth! Seriously... I don't kid about this stuff Ino. I really do love you!" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah right....if you do have feelings for me then prove it! Kiss me and I'll believe you," Ino challenged him with a smirk.

Ino thought that since he was just bluffing she couldn't tell him why she was crying. He was only going to give up... but she was wrong. A gasp escaped her lips as soon as Shikamaru's lips met her's. Shikamaru took this opportunity and kissed her deeply. He wasn't going to miss this one. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest as soon as he felt her kiss back.

When they both parted away, Ino stared at him with surprise while he had a smug smile on his face.

"Now do you believe me?" Shikamaru asked and Ino answered with a nod.

He still had a firm grip on her waist and kept her close so he could see her face.

"Tell me that you love me," Shikamaru said.

"For what you already know I do," Ino said with a blush.

Ino was still in shock. She couldn't believe how their relationship of friends could be gone so quickly.

"I want to hear you say it," Shikamaru said as he traced his nose against her cheek, making her blush even more.

"That's stupid. I can't say it," Ino said.

"Tell me! I want to hear it!" Shikamaru demanded.

"No... it would sound stupid," Ino said with a frown.

"I don't care! Say it!" Shikamaru said.

"Fine!! I love you!!" Ino said, glaring at him.

Shikamaru smiled.

"That sounded so... sexy. Say it again," Shikamaru said.

"You're a weird person," Ino said as she giggled.

They both smiled at each other. They were happy.

OoOoOoOoO

"I better go before my parents notice that I'm not home yet," Shikamaru said as he stood up, making Ino stand up as well.

"Ok," Ino said softly.

They both walked to Ino's window and looked at each other.

"I'll see you in the morning, ok? I love you," Shikamaru whispered that last part in her ear while he hugged her.

"I love you too," Ino whispered back with a smile.

"Man, I don't think I'll ever get used to that. It drives me crazy," Shikamaru said, making Ino giggle.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Ino said as she rolled her eyes.

Shikamaru smiled and leaned down to give her a kiss and then jumped out of the window.

Ino smiled, happily, to herself. She couldn't believe everything that had happened. She couldn't wait for the next day.

OoOoOoOoO

The next morning, Ino panicked. She didn't know what to wear.

"What if he laughs when he sees me with make up. But if I don't put anything on he might think I don't want to look good for him!!! Aww man this is too hard," Ino said to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror.

After a while of fighting with herself she decided to put on just a little eyeliner. When she was about to open the door to leave, she saw Shikamaru over the window, standing beside his car, waiting for her and once again she panicked.

"How am I supposed to act!? Should I kiss him? Or just play it cool? What should I do? This is to weird, to awkward...maybe if I walk to school I won't see him and the first awkward moment alone won't happen," Ino said.

Ino turned around to leave out the back door when she bumped into her mom who was listening to her.

"What are you doing? Shikamaru's right there! You're not going to walk to school. He's being waiting for you over an hour there," Ino's mom said as she opened the door and pushed Ino outside, making Shikamaru notice them.

"Don't let her go. She was planning on walking to school. The nerve of this girl," Ino's mom said, angrily, as she pushed Ino towards Shikamaru, making him catch her quickly, and then she stomped off into the house.

Shikamaru looked down at Ino.

"Walking to school?" Shikamaru asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what it is she's talking about. I was getting some... milk," Ino said, nervously.

"Ino... you hate milk," Shikamaru said as he rolled his eyes.

"Uh... right! I forgot," Ino said.

"Ino, you were planning in skipping out on me weren't you?" Shikamaru asked.

"No! What makes you think that?" Ino asked.

"It was either that or you would run from me as soon as you saw me," Shikamaru said with a chuckle.

"You know me too well," Ino said in defeat, making Shikamaru laugh.

"Ok. So let's get to school," Ino said.

She was about to get into his car when Shikamaru cornered her.

"What's the big idea!?" Ino asked.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Shikamaru asked.

"... Am I?" Ino asked, confused.

"Where's my good morning kiss?" Shikamaru asked, making her giggle.

"Right. Sorry," Ino said and kissed him.

"Mmmm. I want one every morning," Shikamaru said as he licked his lips.

"And if I don't want to?" Ino asked with a smirk.

"You will. You are addicted to my lips as I am to yours," Shikamaru said, getting even closer.

This made Ino smile.

"True. But I have more willpower," Ino said and brushed her lips against him and got in the car before he could kiss properly.

She heard him chuckle from the outside which made her smirk. She couldn't wait to have more rush with him.

Her Shikamaru, her lover, her best friend.

* * *

Well that is the end.

I hope you all liked it.

Please... don't laugh at poor Ino... I did exacly what the story is telling you... so if you laugh at Ino... you're laughing at me, and my friend already do. V.v

Anyways Please review.

Love BUH!


	3. Ino Big Girls don't cry

She looked out of her bedroom window for the last time. She smiled remembering all the times he had climbed up the tree outside it. A few tears fell from her light blue eyes.

"ino I'm leaving! You're taxi will be here soon! See you there!" shouted her mom.

"Ok mom! See you soon!" she called back whilst studying her room. So much had happened in here and she was leaving it behind. Even worse she was leaving her friends and him behind; she was leaving shikamaru.

**Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity**

_Flashback…_

"_My mom got transferred." ino stated._

"_Ok?" shikamaru replied questioning her behavior._

"_Which means, I'm going too." She said holding back her tears._

"_What? Why? But, you are chunnin! You don't have to go!" shikamaru half-shouted tears already falling from his eyes._

"_I have to. Please understand shika…she's have to. I can't lose her!" still she didn't let her tears fall._

"_What about me? us?" he asked. Bringing her to him. Holding her close._

"_I'm sorry. I need to do this. I'll always love you." She whispered._

**  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry**

"_I understand." He whispered back. Kissing her lightly on the head. "I'll always love you, I'll never forget."_

ino sighed. Her room looked empty. The memories were still there though; she'd never forget them. this room was the place she had lost her virginity to shikamaru. They were there for themselves when asuma died; he had come over and held her tightly while she cried. shikamaru had spent every night by her side. Then one night, the cuddling, kissing and slight crying led to them sleeping together. She'll never forget.

Knock knock.

ino turned hearing someone at the door. She knew who it was. shikamaru. they had said their goodbyes the night before but she knew he would come anyway. She slowly made her way downstairs.

**  
The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay**

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hey." she replied. She pulled his head to hers and kissed him deeply; savoring his taste.

"Please, don't go." He begged tears glistening his cobalt eyes.

"I have too. Please you said you understood." Tears also shined in her eyes. but, she would not let them fall.

**  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry**

"I do understand, but…it's not going to stop me missing is it?" he looked at her wishing her to cry. He knew she wouldn't but he wished she would. She hadn't cried since asuma died and since then she hadn't cried once. She told herself she wouldn't.

"Of course not." She whispered. She turned away from his eyes to see her taxi pulling up. Grabbing her carry on bag she turned back to shikamaru.

"I have to go." She whispered her voice quivering.

"I know. Call me when you get there?" he asked pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Of course. I love you." She gave him one more kiss before running towards the awaiting cab.

Troy followed and stood on the road watching her drive off.

As she turned around to see his figure growing small in the distance the tears fell from her eyes.

**Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity**

shikamaru watched the cab turn the corner. He couldn't take it. He ran after it as fast as his legs would take him; running and running. He didn't even bother to wipe the tears that were now cascading like waterfalls down his cheeks. all he needed was her.

ino frantically wiped the tears away. She couldn't cry! She didn't cry! Not any more. Then she realized something…she was crying because she was leaving him. She needed him. _What am I doing?!_

"Stop!"

"Stop!"

shikamaru and ino shouted at the same time. The cab came to a slow halt.

shikamaru turned the corner and noticed the taxi had stopped. Then he saw it.

**  
[CHORUS  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket**

ino turned and saw him standing there. She smiled through her free flowing tears. He began walking towards her; she began walking to him. She quickened her pace so she was running. He ran too. He picked her up and swung her around once she reached him.

"I missed you!" he said as her lips kissed all over his face.

**  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry**

"I'm sorry. I'm an idiot! I was leaving because I thought my familt was the only one who care about me…that's not true. You and the guys are my family! You're my family!" she looked into his eyes.

"I've wanted you to say that for so long. You're crying?" he smirked.

"Yes!" she grinned. "I cry for my family!" she giggled. "I cry for you! Big girls do cry!" she smiled up at him. He grinned before crashing his lips to hers.

"So you're not going?" she nodded. "what about your family?" he asked.

"they never wanted me to leave you anyway!" she said. He grinned again kissing her.

**  
Don't cry**

**La Da Da Da Da Da**

"I love you!" he said through the kiss.

"I know." She giggled. _I was stupid. How could I leave this guy? He's mine and he loves me! I would never have forgot anything but…if I stayed there would be more things to remember!_ She thought very happily.


	4. Sick Days

**Sick Days**

It was summer afternoon. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto were hanging out in Shikamaru's and Ino's apartment. They were all gather up in the living room playing monopoly when Ino came in.

"Hey" Ino greeted with a small smile as she put her coat and purse down.

"Hey" Everyone greeted without looking at her.

"Hey shouldn't you be at work?" Shikamaru asked as he stands up and walked over to Ino.

"They sent me home. They said I can't work if I'm sick" Ino said. Her voice sound raspy and sick.

"Awww" Everyone said as they all looked at her.

"I'm so sorry you're sick" Shikamaru said as he smiled softly at her.

"I'm not sick!" Ino snapped making Shikamaru jump back with surprise. "I don't get sick. Getting sick is for weaklings, it's for pansies" She barked.

"No one thinks that you're a pansy… but we do think that you need a tissue" Sakura said as she looked at Ino's nose with discuss. Ino's eyes winded and cleaned her nose with her hand.

"I have not been sick in over three years" Ino yelled before she sneezed.

"I think you're sick because that used to be in your nose" Shikamaru said as he pointed at a giant booger left in the floor. Ino stared at the booger and swallowed loudly. "I'll get some tissue" Shikamaru said as he made his way to the bathroom.

"I don't need a tissue! I'm fine-d" Ino yelled but Shikamaru ignored her.

"When you put a D at the end of fine… you're not fine" Sasuke said as Ino sat right next to Sakura who quickly checked her temperature.

"I'm fine-d" She tried. "I'm fine-d" She tried again. "It's a really hard word to say!" Ino said as she crossed her arms and glared at Sasuke. Shikamaru smirked as he handed her the tissue which she didn't want to use. She was so stubborn.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hours later, everyone had left and Shikamaru and Ino were left alone. Ino had gone to the bathroom to take a bath while Shikamaru watches some TV.

All of the sudden Ino come out running from the bathroom wearing a long red robe. "Okay. So, what do you want to do?" She asked with a grin. "Let's do something crazy!"

"I know, let's rest and drink lots of fluids" Shikamaru said as he showed her the glass of juice he had giving her hours before.

"Okay, I'll rest. But if I'm going to bed, then you're coming with me" She said as she tried to sound sexy.

"See, that would be impossible to resist if you weren't all… drippy here" Shikamaru said as he pointed at her nose while making a discuss face. Ino shook her head and cleaned her nose with sleeve.

"Are you saying that you don't want to get with this?" She said as she tried to move in a sexy way.

"I don't think you should say that even when you're healthy" Shikamaru said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Come on" She said before she started coughing making Shikamaru jump away.

"Honey, don't take this personally. I just can't have sex with a sick person" Shikamaru said softly trying not to make her feel bad.

"I'm with you Shikamaru. I can't have sex with a sick person either, It's disgusting" She said as she walked to where he was. "But I'm not sick. Let me prove it to you" she said as she sat in his lap and got her face really close to his making him lean back. "We are two healthy people in the prime of lime"

"See, that's the thing, I would like to stay in the 'prime of lime'." He said as jumped out of the couch.

"Grrr" She said, as she made her hand look like a paw and then smiled sexily while biting her lower lip.

"Oh, okay, now I'll do it" he said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Ino shrugged and walked in to the room without another word. When he finally heard the close he smile and sat back on the couch.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Two hours later, Shikamaru had fallen asleep watching TV. "Shikamaru!" Ino called from inside their bedroom making wake up.

"What is it, honey? You need some tea? Some soup?" He asked as he got up and walked to their bedroom. When he came in he found Ino in smiling at him laying on their bed. "Oh!!"

"Calling Dr. Big" She said as she showed her sexy Pjs under robe. "Dr. Big to bed" She repeated as she patted the bed beside her.

"Aw jeez, honey. I thought you were asleep" He whined.

"How can I be asleep, knowing that you were in the next room?" She asked sexily.

"I was asleep" He said to himself. Mean while Ino slip off her robe and when the cold air touch her it made her shiver.

"No, honey. You know what's sexy? Layers" Shikamaru said as he rushed over to where she was and tried to put her robe back on. "Layers are sexy. And blankets are sexy. And hot-water bottle are sexy" Shikamaru said as he tried to get her back in the blankets.

"Come on. Get in to bed. I want to prove I'm not sick" Ino said as she shrugged everything off. "I wanna make you feel as good as I feel" She added before sneezing.

"Would you please get some rest?" Shikamaru begged.

"I'm fine" Ino winded before she started coughing making Shikamaru jump again.

"You're coughing" He said.

"No, I'm not" Ino said. "I'm laughing" Ino said as she started to laughed but ended up coughing again.

"At what?" Shikamaru asked.

"Just something I heard before" Ino said.

"Tell me" Shikamaru said while smirking.

"No, I don't wanna spoil the mood" Ino said sexily as she got close to his face, before sneezing right in his face making him close his eyes and back away. "Oops" She said with tiny smile.

"Go to bed" Shikamaru order before he left the room.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Shikamaru sat in the couch again. He was reading the news paper when Ino came out of the room. "Shikamaru?" Ino said in soft voice. "I think I'm sick" She said.

"Really? Struck down in the 'Pribe of libe'?" Shikamaru asked as he smirked at her making her roll her eyes.

"Okay, fine, I admit it. I feel terrible" She said. "Can you please rub this on my chest?" She asked as he handed him a bottle of vapor cream. Shikamaru smirked as he took it but then he's smirk faded and sat right back down.

"No, no, no. You are not getting me this way" He said.

"Come on, I really need your help" Ino said but Shikamaru cut her off. "Fine, I'll rub it on myself" Ino said as she took the bottle back.

"Okay" Shikamaru said as he went back to reading the paper.

Ino slowly took her robe off, leaving her upper side completely naked before she started rubbing the cream in her chest. She breath heavily in while Shikamaru watched, making him twitch.

"So you're just kind of rubbing it on yourself?" He asked as he put the paper down and stared at her.

"Yeah" She said as she raised her eyebrow.

"It's nice" He said.

"You're kidding me? Is this turning you on?" She asked.

"Yeah" He said.

"Is it the rubbing or he smell?" She asked.

"It's all very good" He said as he looked away. Ino groaned and put her robe back on and sat in the chair next to the couch where Shikamaru sat while Shikamaru stared at her. All of the sudden Shikamaru stand up and walked closer to their bedroom door.

"So you want to go… and mix it up?" He asked.

"Not now, I'm sick" Ino said as cuddle in her robe.

"Oh, come on, you big faker" Shikamaru said.

"What about never sleeping with sick people?" She asked.

"Well, that was before all the vaporizing action" Shikamaru winded.

"Okay, if you really want to have sex" Ino said as she slowly got up.

"Okay" Shikamaru said excitedly and ran to their room. Ino smiled down at the vapor bottle.

"Works like a charm" She said and followed Shikamaru in to their room.


End file.
